Yes, Opposites Attract
by TransFanFreak101
Summary: Sunstreaker was done. Completely and utterly done. And it was entirely that fragging oblivious Ratchets fault. Yet, opposites do attract... Cute oneshot based on a photo from DeviantART


**The muse for this one-shot bit me in the butt while I was browsing DeviantART; I almost fell over it was so strong! (^_^)' You should see the photo, here is the link (remove all of the spaces):**

** zolatalita . deviantart art / G1-PDA-270091885?q=boost%3Apopular%20sunstreaker%20comic&qo=68**

**It's a photo by ZolataLita called G1-PDA. While in the description it seemed that it was more like the two were already together, I thought up this little…thing/monster. I hope that she doesn't mind that I wrote this based off of her pic (-_-)'**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers or anything else for that matter…if I did there would be more screen time for the poor 'Bots in the Bay verse movies!**

**Time Units via Transwiki (and myself…..so this might be a little off…..sorry!):**

**Solarcycle: 1 day**

**Astrosecond: .498 seconds**

**Breem: 8.3 seconds**

**Decacycle: 10 days**

**Groon: 1 hour**

**Joor: 6 hours**

**Klik: 1.2 minutes**

**Megacycle: 2.6 hours**

**Nano-cycle: 1 second**

**Orn: 1 day**

**Stellarcycle: 1 year**

**Vorn: 83 years**

**Cycle: 1 week**

**"Talking"**

_**'Thinking'**_

**::Comm. link::**

_**:Bond Talk:**_

o0o0o0o0o

Sunstreaker was done. Completely and utterly done. And it was entirely that fragging oblivious Ratchets fault.

Sunstreaker wasn't sure when the attraction had started, but it was there and had only grown stronger as the solarcycles had turned into stellarcycles. Before he knew it a few vorns had gone by and then there were the four thousand human years spent in stasis.

He had never felt love for any other bot besides himself and 'Sides, but that was a family kind of love and most defiantly NOT what he felt for the temperamental bot. Sunstreaker was pretty damn sure that this was almost love. Or maybe he was already in love, he couldn't be sure, but he was sure of the fact that either way he was infatuated with the red and white medic and officially screwed because it that fact.

As much as he wanted to, he was irritated and slightly horrified to find that he was…._scared. _Not scared of Ratchet or his infatuation with him but of rejection from Ratchet _because_ of how much the vain bot had grown to care for him. He supposed that this was normal but Primus be damned if that made him feel any better.

The pristine yellow bot shifted in the uncomfortable chair that he was sitting in for monitor duty which he had been forced to do as a punishment for a prank that his idiotic brother had pulled on Grimlock. The stupid dinobot, in result of the prank, had gone on a rampage which in turn had damaged several important pieces of machinery, most of the rec room, and even the few bots that had the brass bearings to try and stop him. Prime had managed to stop him but the damage had already been done by then.

Sunstreaker supposed that everybot thought that because they were twins and that Sunny had pulled some pranks himself that they _always_ pulled them together, even if that wasn't the case; most of the time 'Sides pulled the pranks by himself.

He had tried to explain the concept to Optimus Prime and Prowl while they were doling out the punishment, but that had only landed him in bigger trouble for trying to "weasel out of his punishment," as Prime had put it once the glitchy Prowl was out of audio range with his red twin to deal him away from Sunstreaker.

He cycled air out of his vents; the forthcoming sound from the action was much like a human sigh.

His monitor partner, Bumblebee, looked over at him in sympathy. Sunstreaker hated that, when bots were sympathetic towards him. He didn't hate Bumblebee per se, but he didn't see him as an equal or a friend either. Why should he? In all honesty (and common sense if you asked him) Sunstreaker was obviously taller, faster, _and_ a whole lot better looking than the minibot (among other things). But he was a lot more bearable than Cliffjumper or Windcharger or Tracks; he was neutral and Sunstreaker was just fine with that.

Checking his internal chronometer, he was relieved to see that his shift/punishment was quickly drawing to a close. It was about fragging time too.

Bumblebee broke the tense silence for the first time sense they had started staring at the monitors, "That was, uh, a great prank that you two mechs, um, pulled on Grimlock."

His hesitant sentence was met with a grunt and a huff of air from Sunstreaker. But the yellow frontliner felt the need to explain; maybe he was hoping that it would tell the minibot a little about the tension and anger that he knew was rolling off of him in waves, which he also knew that the younger and smaller bot could sense. Just because Bumblebee wasn't even close to the intellectual height as Sunstreaker didn't mean that he was stupid. Much.

"I wasn't part of the prank. I just get the punishments."

"But-wait what? I thought that you and 'Sides _always_ did your pranks together because of how you mechs are twins and stuff. Though that would explain why the painting on Grimlock was kinda, well you know, bad? Ugly? Looking like a sparkling did it? And if you weren't a part of it then why are you being punished? Didn't you try to tell Prime?"

'_He talks a lot doesn't he?' _Sunstreaker thought as he cut him off before he could continue with his torrent of questions, "No we don't always do them together because I know when to stop, where my bits-for-processor twin doesn't. I agree, he is a horrible artist; and I tried to tell Prime and Prowl but neither believed me and that is why I had a longer punishment than Sideswipe."

"Oh."

Sunstreaker could have laughed at the look on the beetles' faceplates as he said that; this must have been the most that he had talked Bumblebee personally. But he didn't laugh because he had a reputation to uphold as the _Arks_ resident sullen Autobot with an occasional 'cons attitude.

They both looked up away from the monitors at the sound of the doors swishing open to admit Bluestreak and Skyfire. The poor shuttle almost thumped his helm on the top of the ceiling as he tried to listen to Bluestreak chatter on about some bird that he had seen on his patrol yesterday and fit his large frame into the admittedly small room at the same time.

Bluestreak paused his torrent of words to look over to address two bots who were now stretching themselves, "Hi Bumblebee, hi Sunstreaker! By the way Sunstreaker that was a really nice prank that you and Sideswipe pulled on Grimlock, I personally think that the bows, wigs, and human makeup was a really nice touch! Who would have known that Grimlock could have actually looked like a femme, even if he only looked a little bit like one and was actually a really ugly looking femme which kinda makes me glad that he is really a mech and not a femme; what do you think?"

"Yeah, sure whatever."

Bluestreak, if he had been hurt by Sunstreakers abrupt answer as he walked out of the room, didn't show it and just continued to flood the tall red and white bot next to him with his talking, "So as I was saying, the bird was flying funny so I thought _'Oh maybe it's hurt or sick or something'_ so I followed it until it got to a tree, which was very tall and green by the way, and then…"

The rest of whatever Bluestreak had been saying faded away as Sunstreaker walked towards the rec room for some energon. His levels were at fifty-nine percent, and while that wasn't life threatening if they happened to be attacked right now his levels would drop as he used the energy to duck, shoot at, and trade blows with the enemy instead of doing what he was right now.

Although, if that did happen then maybe he would have a chance to practice his Jet Judo and, as per usual, get hurt in result; which would also result in getting to see Ratchet to be patched up. Sunstreaker wondered if the resident CMO knew just how much of a turn on it was to have him yell and wave around his servos; his lip plates looking so pretty and pouty and kissable. Ratchet would also pace back and forth, meaning that his pretty cherry red hips would wave at him and when that happened he would just stare and imagine what Ratchet would do if Sunstreaker just jumped him.

He would probably get fragged, and not in the fun way either.

_:You are thinking about _HIM_ again Sunflower!: _Sideswipe giggled over their twin bond.

Sunstreaker snarled. When he got lost in thought about Ratchet he tended to forget to keep his thought to himself, meaning that Sideswipe got to be audience to his innermost thoughts, much to the red twins' amusement and the yellow twins' chagrin.

_:Stop listening! And don't call me that! It's _your_ fault that I'm _daydreaming_ about him anyway because I just spent the last four groons in a boring monitor duty with Bumblebee!:_

Sideswipes end of the bond was blessedly silent, and he thought that maybe he had gotten the message through to his brother until-

_:That hurts bro, you know? Right here.: _Sunstreaker got the sense that his silver counterpart was pointing to his chassis and he suddenly turned serious, _:Look bro, I'm sorry that you got in trouble for my prank, but you have to admit that Grimlock locked pretty funny as a femme bot.:_

Sunstreaker allowed himself a brief smile at the thought of the large mech dinobot with femme colors and features.

_:Yeah I guess, but that doesn't give me back the time that could have been spent polishing myself now does it bro?:_

_:Don't you mean spent on plotting on how to successfully jump Ol' Hatchet?: _That comment came with a wave of playfulness and then love and affection, _:Don't worry bro, it'll work out. Love ya bro.:_

He sent back a wave love and gratefulness before gently but firmly closing his side of the bond. While he had been conversing with Sideswipe he had kept half of his attention on where he was going, not to aid with going to the rec room but to make sure that he didn't run into anything and scratch his beautiful paint job. The rec room, as Sunstreaker stepped through the door, experienced a slight lull in the conversations as the resident bots turned to see who had walked in before they turned back to their gossip as if nothing had happened.

The room itself, the narcissistic yellow bot noted, was a little worse for wear with black sooty scorch marks on the walls and floor from Grimlock. There were only two functional tables complete with seats, as the rest were also ruined by a certain dinobot.

The first table, which was in the middle of the room, had sitting at it Jazz, Ironhide, Bumblebee, and Cliffjumper.

Jazz was of no surprise to him as he was one of the most social mechs in the _Ark_. Neither was the red Ironhide, who was sitting to the right of Jazz. Bumblebee was a slight surprise however, although with how absorbed he was with talking to Sideswipe and fantasizing about Ratchet it should be no surprise that he was already sitting on Jazz's left side with a cube of energon in his servo. As for Cliffjumper he could seriously care less why he was here sitting on the other side of Bumblebee.

Sunstreaker pondered this as he walked over to the energon dispenser and filled a cube with the precious pink liquid. He now had two decisions as to where to sit; either he could drag one of the remaining chairs over to the table where the four mechs were engaged in an animated conversation or he could sit alone with his thoughts at the table by the corner. The choice was painfully obvious. He strode over to the empty table, grabbed one of the chairs, pulled it out and sat upon it. Simple and easy.

He gave half a thought as to why the rec room was so empty, but another quick check of his chrono answered his question; it was quite late and most mechs were recharging by now. Lucky bastards. After Sunstreakers failed attempts at wooing Ratchet, his usual demeanor and attitude had taken a turn for the worse, with his black demeanor and snide comments growing worse every orn it was a mystery to all mechs but his twin as to why he was acting like so.

Sunstreaker had tried everything, even going as far as not pranking him or any other 'Bot on the _Ark_! The normally self-centered twin had even taken to bringing him energon when there had been a battle, and the CMO was overworking himself (as usual).

His selflessness (when his fellow Autobots lives were at stake at least) would drive him to forget to take a break to cool off and re-fuel. Primus you would think that you had asked to interface with the mech with the ranting and glaring that he does if you-Primus forbid-suggest the he get half a groon or at least a few kliks of something non-medic related!

Although interfacing with him was not an adverse thought…Sunstreaker supposed that Ratchet would be very good at it, if only because of the fact that he was the resident medic and knew all of the bots frames even better they did themselves. It made him get hot just from thinking about it. Hmmmmmm.

His latest failure at gift giving had been Sunstreakers own version of a gift basket, which included a polishing set, a special potent high grade mix, and a painting by Sunstreaker himself! All that had gotten him was a paranoid and suspicious Ratchet and an especially smug Sideswipe, Sideswipe because he thought that this was all extremely funny on the point that he already had his own mate. He had been set right though when Sunstreaker had broken his "pranking fast" and pranked the slag out of his red twin.

It had been a surprise to the whole _Ark_ when they had gotten together, but it had been a unanimous decision among the crew that the two were as close to a perfect couple as they could possibly be. With Sideswipe being so rambunctious and Wheeljack so…well, so explosive (in more ways than one, as Sunstreaker had found out through the bond one evening when the couple both had a free day) the crew had a brief period of sheer terror concerning what would happen if they began to influence each other. Fortunately for them, nothing out of the ordinary had happened. Wheeljack still blew himself up on an orn-ly basis and Sideswipe still….well he was just still the same as before.** (A/N** "**orn-ly" as in "daily")**

As Sunstreaker sat there brooding about his twin and his bondmate he could hear the ongoing conversation behind him take a turn into insult city.

"Look, I'm just saying that I wouldn't be surprised if he went to the 'Cons and switched sides to them! I mean, come on, have you seen the way he acts towards the other bots here? And we're on the same fragging side!" It didn't take any stretch of the imagination to guess who had said that. Cliffjumper.

Sunstreaker tightened his hold on the energon, trying to take the care to not crack it. It wasn't working.

Fortunately before he had any more time to work himself up and try to kill the little red horned monster, Jazz came to his rescue.

"Awwww, now 'Jumper be reasonable! He's nah 'Con, an' he never will be! Did'ja ever stop ta think dat he might always be angry at ya when your 'round cuz o' comments like dat?"

The tense front liner slowly relaxed as he heard Cliffjumper stay silent. That was good because it was the sign that you had beaten him. Although sometimes for Sunstreaker he had literary beaten him; it hadn't gone over well with the others either.

Sunstreaker moved in his seat, shifting so that he was staring moodily at his overly bright pink energon cube, his right servo was holding up his helm with a clenched fist and his left servo resting next to his left arm joint, which was normally called by humans an "elbow." He failed to see exactly why it was called that when it was clearly not shaped like a bow. Humans were such confusing creatures. They were messy too, with all of their nasty fluids and smells, and the same could be said for this back water mud ball planet.

-eat taken?"

Sunstreaker jolted to attention with an intelligent "Huh?"

A snort sounded from above him, "I said 'Is this seat taken?'. Primus do I need to take a look at your fragging audio receptors again?"

He didn't turn to face the bot who had interrupted his musings, instead he answered, "No it's not taken so you're free to move over it to the other table and no you don't need to check them."

"Who said anything about moving it to the other table?"

This time Sunstreaker did turn to look at him, albeit a little jerky.

"Why?" He said, although he internally winced when he saw what looked like hurt flash through his "crushs" optics before it was replaced with an icy neutral-ness at Sunstreakers accidentally harsh tone.

"You looked lonely and the chair was already here. If you want me to move so badly then I will go."

He made a move to take the chair not holding his share of energon over to the other table, but was stopped by a strong yellow servo taking ahold of his forearm before letting go, as if stung, "No it's fine, it's just-It's fine is all."

'Frag it all to Cybertron! Every time, every fragging time that I'm around him I do something stupid and lose my cool. I'm _Sunstreaker_ for Primus' sake! The most sexy and good looking bot in this universe and all of the other universes too! I shouldn't be doing some rookie thing like that! Stuttering and not knowing what to say is soooo not what a seasoned mech like me should do! Frag it all!' Sunstreaker internally cursed and lamented as he went back to his earlier position to seemingly ignoring everybot around him; when in fact he was ignoring all of them, all of them except for one bot. Ratchet.

Sunstreaker cycled air through his vents in another of those human sighs. He could almost feel the searching gaze of Ratchet on his backstruts, before he sat down with a relieved sigh of his own. Primus it was so hard to stay cool so his cooling fans wouldn't come on and alert the CMO that something was up. He could feel the presence of the medic next to him, calmly drinking his energon while Sunstreaker stewed about how much he wanted to jump him, to mark and claim him as his own.

His own….what a concept that was; to be able to pour out his spark to him, and to know that in the end that he would still care for him and love him. Love. Was this really love? Or was it just some gross _thing_ that Sunstreaker had made up due to extreme bored-ness and a feeling of living an inane life, void of everything except for Sideswipe? And now even his own twin was gone, lost to a sparkmate of his own while Sunstreaker was left on the sidelines to watch as his life fell apart around him. Sunstreaker thought about all of this bitterly. He couldn't blame Sideswipe because he was happy, but it was hard to see him with his mate while he still lusted after Ratchet.

He carefully glanced sideways at Ratchet, only minutely moving until he could see him out if the corner of his optic and-hopefully-not be seen by the observant mech.

His paint gleamed in the harsh lights of the rec room and the red cross on his shoulder was worn just as proudly as his Autobot insignia was, although Sunstreaker knew just how much better his paint job looked under the natural light of the sun. Sunstreaker barely held in a moan as Ratchet licked his lip plates when a stray drop of energon fell from his cube onto them while he was drinking.

Primus he could just imagine him using that talented glossa on him, licking and nipping at his neck cables while Sunstreaker moaned and writhed under him. He could imagine him moving lower and lower down his frame until he got to his interfa-NO! He shouldn't be thinking about this, not in public where if his cooling fans came on because then it would all be over and his comrades would never let him live it down. Oh Primus it was hard though.

Ratchet moved so his right servo was lying innocently just a foot from his own and his left servo was the one now holding his now half full cube. That fragger. Didn't he know what he was doing to him? It was like he was _trying_ to make Sunstreaker bundle him up and go find some secret place in the deep dark bowls of the _Ark _to have his dirty way with him.

Actually that wasn't a bad suggestion. No, wait, yes it was because if Ratchet didn't want that then Sunstreaker could be denounced as an Autobot for sexually harassing a senior officer. Damn. Damn fragging slag sucking-wait.

Maybe there _was_ something that he could do that would get him into minimal trouble in if it turned out to be an unwanted gesture. Though if he was wrong his spark would be broken and closed off to all others for the rest of his life. And no, he wasn't being melodramatic in the least. This was the first time that he had felt this way for anybot, ever; and he had a feeling that Ratchet was _the one._ He was the only one, and he always would be. Oh well he might as well try, and if he failed then at least he had tried.

For a moment Sunstreaker stared at Ratchets servo, almost afraid of what may happen because of what he was about to do to it. No time like the present, as Sparkplug always said.

'Here goes nothing,' the yellow bot thought as he gritted his dentas together and moved his clenched left servo a few inches towards Ratchets own servo.

He paused.

Then moved it again.

Paused

And he moved it again.

Paused.

And then again, until it was almost touching the medics red servo. He took a moment to look up at Ratchets face. He was sipping his energon, relaxation pouring off of him in waves, a huge contrast to the tension pouring off of Sunstreaker.

Taking a huge intake of air, doing the Cybertronian equivalent of a human holding their breath, he swiftly unclenched his servo and put it on top of Ratchets.

The effect was immediate. Ratchet tensed while Sunstreaker looked desperately away. All of the hushed conversation from behind them had stopped and he could feel four pairs of optics drilling incredulous holes into his back and servo. They must have been watching his servos' hesitant journey across the divide that had been in between Ratchets servo and his own.

Frag it all he shouldn't have done this, this was so wrong, it was wrong to-oh! Ratchet was moving his servo, oh Primus no! He was moving it away! No Primus please! And now he was twining his digits with Sunstreakers so that their palms met, Primus please no-.

Wait what?

Sunstreaker looked over and down at Ratchets servo. _It_ really was, _he_ really was, oh Primus! The servo holding his squeezed lightly and Sunstreakers gave traveled up from their connected servos, past the medical cross on his shoulder, until he met Ratchets gaze who peered over at him from over his energon cube, a slight smirk on his pretty lip plates. Oh how he wanted to kiss those lip plates! But he was frozen in place from the shock of the fact the Ratchet hadn't pushed him away in disgust; at least he _was_ frozen, until a choking sound caught both of the mechs attention.

They both turned to look at the four mechs behind them. The sight that met them was almost comical. Apparently Cliffjumper had been taking a drink of energon when Ratchet had taken ahold of Sunstreakers servo because it was now all over Ironhide, who was now standing and fruitlessly trying to shake off the pink liquid. Bumblebee gave the little choking red demon a good thump on the back plates before turning to Jazz and, flashing each other a grin, bumped fists victoriously.

Sunstreaker couldn't help but grin at the scene. He looked back at Ratchet, and was startled to see that he was staring at him. No words were needed because they would only ruin the frail bond of understanding that had grown in the silence of their acceptance of each other's affections and love.

Gazing into each other's optics, the words and thoughts were clear.

_Will you really stay and love me? Is this something real? Are we really going to take the next step into each other's lives, until it merged into one life that we both live? Together?_

And gazing into eachother optics, the single answer for all of those questions and insecurities were answered with one word.

_Yes._

…**..Holy crap that turned out better than I thought it would! The ending especially! It's around 4:30 right now and I've been working one this for three days straight. But now I'm done! (Obviously) I guess that I write better when I'm sleeping and typing at the same time, who knew? Give me love in the form of a review to tell me what you thought or about any of my mistakes!**

**TransFanFreak out!**

**Posted:**


End file.
